


In a Sky Full of Stars I Think I See You

by marmota_b



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Memories, Stargazing, really just whomever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each had a history.</p><p>Written in response to a prompt in rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Sky Full of Stars I Think I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> Written in response to the prompt ["Star Trek Voyager, any, In a sky full of stars I think I see you".](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4279267#cmt4279267)

Sometimes, he caught Seven staring off into the stars, out of a window or at an astrometrics station, staring into the Delta Quadrant, into a distant corner of the Delta Quadrant.

He knew that was all she had left of Unimatrix Zero: gazing into the stars and seeing the face of someone long gone in them. He did not begrudge her those memories; they each had a history, and hers, at least, had helped to shape her into the person who had found him in the end.


End file.
